Das erste Mal
by Engelchen21
Summary: Ran und Shinishi haben ihr erstes Mal nachdem Ran Shinishi besuchen kommt ; Lemon


Shinichi saß gemütlich im Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa und las zum x-tausendsten Mal „Das Tal der Angst" von Arthur Conan Doyle, als es an der Tür klingelte.  
„Hm wer kann das wohl sein? Um diese Zeit?" fragte er sich.  
Als er die Tür öffnete blickte er in Ran's Gesicht.  
„Ran! Was machst du den so spät hier?" fragte er überrascht.  
Sie druckste erst etwas herum und fragte ihn erst einmal ob sie rein dürfe. Nachdem sie sich auf das Sofa gesetzt hatten, wo Shinichi zuvor gesessen hatte fragte er sie abermals was sie so spät noch von ihm wollte.  
„Nun... ich hab mir Sorgen um dich gemacht." meinte sie nach einer Weile.  
„Sorgen?" fragte Shinichi verwundert.  
„Ja. Du bist schließlich erst vor kurzem wieder groß geworden und da hatte ich Angst, dass es doch noch irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten gibt." sagte Ran mit kleinen Tränen in den Augen.  
„Nicht weinen Ran, bitte. Du hast schon so viele Tränenwegen mir vergossen." meine Shinichi sanft und wischte ihr zärtlich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.  
Ran schniefte noch eine Weile und Shinichi sah sie liebevoll an.  
„Aber irgendetwas ist doch da noch?" fragte er auf einmal.  
„Wie...wie kommst du darauf?" fragte sie irritiert.  
Shinichi lächelte und meinte:  
„Ran ich bin schließlich ein Detektiv. Ich kann so einiges in deinem Gesicht lesen was auf noch einen Grund hinweist also?"  
„Nun... ich habe in letzter immer wieder einen Traum."  
„Einen Traum?"  
Ran nickte.  
„Welchen Traum?"  
„Er geht um dich und die Organisation die Schuld ist, dass du geschrumpft wurdest. Ich habe geträumt, dass sie aus dem Gefängnis entkommen sind und auf der Suche nach dir sind. Als sie dich gefunden hatten, haben sie dich entführt und gefoltert. Danach habe sie dir das selbe Gift noch einmal gegeben doch dieses mal bist du daran gestorben." schluchzte sie.  
„Aber Ran. Das war doch nur ein Traum. Die werden aus dem Gefängnis nie mehr rauskommen und außerdem pass ich schon auf mich auf. Mach dir also nicht so viele Sorgen ok!?"  
Ran nickte nur und sah nachdenklich zu Boden.  
„Kann ich heute Nacht hier schlafen?" fragte sie plötzlich und sah ihn bittend an.  
„Na...na klar." antwortete Shinichi perplex," genug Platz haben wir ja. Weiß dein Vater davon?"  
Ran lächelte ihn nur an und Shinichi wusste bescheid. Er seufzte und sah sie kopfschüttelnd an.  
„Du änderst dich wohl nie. Na komm es ist schon spät lass uns schlafen." meinte er und stand auf.  
Sie nickte zustimmend und folgte ihm nach oben um sich ihr Zimmer zeigen zu lassen. Shinichi wies ihr ein Gästezimmer nicht weit von seinem Zimmer zu und fragte ob sie in ihren Klamotten übernachten wolle.  
„Nein, dass hatte ich eigentlich nicht vor, aber mein Entschluss kam ja erst jetzt." sagte sie verlegen.  
„Von den Sachen kannst du dir was aussuchen." Sagte er und deutete auf einen Schrank mit Hemden und Schlafanzügen.  
„Die sind mir doch alle zu groß. Da schwimme ich ja drinnen!" meinte sie lächelnd.  
Shinichi ging kurz vor die Tür damit sie sich um ziehen konnte. Als Ran herauskam und er sie in einem seiner weißen Hemden sah begann sein Herz wie wild zu klopfen.  
„Geht das?" fragte sie und drehte sich einmal im Kreis.  
Shinichi schluckte und meinte:  
„Ja...ja klar."  
Als er sie immer noch fasziniert betrachtete, schritt sie langsam auf ihn zu.  
„Und es macht dir auch wirklich nichts aus?" fragte sie errötet.  
Shinichi hatte sich wieder halbwegs gefangen und sagte ihr wiederum das es ok sei.  
Nachdem sie sich eine Weile angestarrt hatten räusperte sich Shinichi verlegen und sie begaben sich beide in ihr Zimmer.  
Unser Meisterdetektiv konnte wegen Ran's Auftritt vorhin nicht einschlafen und starrte zur Decke doch da sah er sie noch deutlicher und unterhalb seines Bauches regt sich etwas.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und schloss die Augen.  
Was ist nur los mit mir dachte er und nach einer Weile wünschte er sich, dass Ran bei ihm währe.  
Ran legte sich ins Bett und roch noch einmal an Shinichi's Hemd, bevor sie träumend einschlief. Sie schlief jedoch nicht lange, da sie wieder den selben Alptraum hatte wie jede Nacht.  
Müde schreckte sie auf und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.  
Sie sah sich einige Zeit um und legte sich wieder hin, doch sie konnte nicht einschlafen.  
Ob Shinichi schon schläft fragte sie sich.  
Nach langem hin und her überlegen stieg sie aus dem Bett und machte sich auf in Richtung Shinichi's Zimmer. Sie horchte erst an der Tür jedoch hörte sie nichts und so öffnete Ran die Tür und blickte auf den angeblich schlafenden Shinichi. Dieser währe tatsächlich beinahe eingeschlafen doch durch das Geräusch der Tür öffnete er leicht die Augen. Als er Ran in der Tür stehen sah fragte er:  
„ Ran! Ist etwas passiert?"  
Verlegen blickte sie zu Boden.  
Shinichi richtete sich im Bett auf und schaute sie prüfend an jedoch als er in ihre Augen sah wusste er was passiert war.  
„Wieder dieser Alptraum hm?"  
„Hm." machte sie und sah ihn an.  
„Kannst du nicht mehr einschlafen? Das trifft sich gut ich nämlich auch nicht. Na komm her." Sagte er und klopfte auf das Bett auf dem er saß.  
Zögernd schloss Ran die Tür und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.  
Sie hatte immer noch Tränen in den Augen und Shinichi legte plötzlich seine Arme um sie und drückte sie an sich.  
„Shi...Shinichi!" sagte Ran überrascht.  
Er sagte nichts sondern küsste zart ihren Hals. Zuerst konnte Ran nichts anderes tun als da zu sitzen und nichts zu tun während Shinichi ihren Hals liebkoste. Dann, als sie sich wieder gefasst hatte drehte sie sich zu ihm und schaute ihm in die Augen.  
Ihre Tränen waren versiegt und Shinichi küsste sie zärtlich. Als sie sich wieder trennten flüsterte Shinichi ihr ins Ohr, dass er sie über alles liebe.  
Glücklich sah sie ihm in die Augen und Shinichi drückte sie sanft aufs Bett. Er küsste wieder ihren Hals und seine Hände streichelten sanft über ihre Taille. Anfangs versteifte sich Ran ein wenig doch nach einer Weile genoss sie es richtig.  
„Shi...Shinichi! Was hast du vor?" flüsterte sie.  
„Ich werde dich etwas ablenken, damit du nicht immer an diesen Alptraum denken musst." sagte er lächelnd und öffnete den ersten Knopf ihres Hemdes.  
Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine und schaute ihn fragend an.  
„Keinen Sex," sagte er, „nur ein wenig Spaß."  
Nach diesen Worten öffnete er auch die anderen Knöpfe und warf die Bluse auf den Boden.  
„Du bist wunderschön, Ran!" sagte er und küsste wieder ihren Hals.  
„Ja jetzt wo ich halb nackt unter dir liege." meinte sie mit einem Lächeln und küsste ihn. Danach begann auch sie sein Hemd auf zu knöpfen.  
„Ran?" fragte er überrascht.  
„Wie du mir so ich dir!" sagte sie fröhlich und zog ihm sein Oberteil aus.  
Shinichi lachte nur und liebkoste wieder ihren Hals. Nach einer Weile rutschte er immer weiter nach unten, bis er an ihrem BH angekommen war.  
Er sah auf und machte sich am Verschluss des BHs zu schaffen. Zögernd ließ es Ran zu als Shinichi ihr versprach nichts zu tun, was sie nicht wolle.  
Als er den BH auf hatte beförderte er auch diesen zu Boden und begann an ihren Brustwarzen zu lecken. Er umschloss sie mit dem Mund und massierte mit der Zunge ihre steifgewordenen Brustwarzen. Ran stöhnte leise und so wusste Shinichi, dass es ihr gefiel.  
Mit seiner rechten Hand umschloss er ihre linke Brust und knetete sie sanft. Danach glitt er mit seinem Mund tiefer und küsste ihren Bauchnabel und streckte dann die Hände zu ihrem Schlüpfer aus.  
Ran die schon die ganze Zeit Schmetterlinge im Bauch hatte nickte ihm zu, als er fragend und zugleich bittend auf ihren Schlüpfer deutete. Er zog ihn ihr aus und führte seine Lippen an die kleine und danach an die größere Schamlippe von Ran's Scheide. Mit beiden Händen umschloss er wieder Ran's Hüfte und sie begann zu stöhnen.  
„Shinichi!" stöhnte sie.  
Er blickte kurz auf und begann nun ihren Kitzler zu lecken. Dabei stöhnte sie noch lauter und hielt sich am Bettlacken fest. Kurz darauf umschloss er ihren Kitzler mit seinen Lippen und begann sanft daran zu saugen. Er wiederholte alle diese drei Sachen die Ran solche Lust machten einpaar Mal danach steckte er seine Zunge in ihren Spalt und befriedigte sie nun so eine Weile. Ran stöhnte und stöhnte vor lauter Lust und befahl ihm bloß nicht aufzuhören.  
Das ließ er sich natürlich nicht zweimal sagen. Ran's Scheide war schon eine ganze Weile feucht und wurde immer feuchter je mehr Shinichi tat. Ihm schmeckte es und machte weiter und weiter.  
„Shinichi bring mich endlich zum Höhepunkt, sonst platze ich noch vorlauter Lust." Flüsterte sie unter stöhnen doch Shinichi dachte nicht daran und beugte sich wieder über sie.  
„Hey warum hörst du auf?" fragte Ran lächelnd.  
Shinichi lachte und meinte er wolle sie schließlich nochein Weilchen so haben doch als Ran sagte, dass sie ihm auch viel Gutes tun könnte wenn er sie nun vollkommen befriedige, war er wohl noch nie so schnell bei einer Sache um sie zu erledigen wie jetzt.  
Ihn freute es wieder an ihre Scheide zu gehen und besorgte es ihr in voller Montur.  
Nachkürzester Zeit brachte er sie schließlich mit seiner Zunge zum Höhepunkt und erlebte nun ganze nah den Orgasmus einer Frau. Ihr Körper begann von unten nach oben leicht zu vibrieren und sie stöhnte lauter und lustvoller als je zuvor.  
Glücklich lag sie nun unter ihm und Shinichi begann sie zärtlich auf den Mund zu küssen.  
Sie drehte ihn auf den Rücken und liebkoste seine Brust. Sie leckte an seinen Brustwarzen und wanderte mit ihrem küssenden Mund zu seiner Pyjamahose und zog sie ihm aus.  
Shinichi hatte einen Ständer und Ran nahm einen kleinen Teil seines Gliedes in den Mund und massierte ihn mit ihren Lippen. Er stöhnte glücklich auf und sie machte sich nun an seiner Eichel zu schaffen indem sie sie mit der Zunge rütmisch im Kreis leckte und dazwischen hin und wieder auf und ab.  
„Oh Ran! Woher kannst du das?" fragte er unter stöhnen.  
Ran grinste und meinte:  
„Ich hab viel gelesen in letzter Zeit."  
Sie machte ihn halb wahnsinnig mit ihrem Mund und Shinichi musste sich zusammenreißen um nicht gleich zu kommen, da er dieses super Gefühl noch eine Weile spüren wollte, doch als Ran auch noch ihre rechte Hand ins Spiel brachte und ihr Mund sein Glied oben bearbeitete und ihre Hand unten war es um ihn geschehen. Er warnte Ran vorher noch doch sie blieb dran und schluckte so viel von seinem Sperma wie sie nur konnte.  
Glücklich blieb Shinichi auf dem Rücken liegen und ran schmiegte sich an seine Brust und beide schliefen glücklich ein.  
Am nächsten Morgen frühstückten sie ausgiebig und machten dann einen langen Spaziergang durch die Parks Tokios.  
Ran war bei Shinichi eingezogen - Platz gab es ja genug -, obwohl ihr Vater nicht sehr begeistert davon war.  
Eines Abends kam Shinichi in ihrer beiden Schlafzimmer und fand Ran in einem weißen sexy Nachthemd auf dem Bett liegen. Er schluckte und legte sich neben sie. Shinichi legte einen Arm um ihren Körper und küsste ihre rechte Schulter. Ran genoss seine Streicheleinheiten an ihrem Rücken und den Liebkosungen an ihrer Schulter und ihrem Nacken. Nach einer Weile befreite sie sich aus seinem Griff und drückte ihn, sodass er mit dem Rücken auf dem Bett lag, aufs Bett und setzte sich auf ihn und küsste leidenschaftlich seine Lippen. Sie hatten schon eine Weile geschmust, als Ran ihm ins Ohr flüsterte, dass sie ihm ihre Unschuld schenken möchte.  
Shinichi war überrascht und fragte sie, ob sie das auch wirklich möchte und als sie dies noch einmal bestätigte glitten seine Hände unter ihr kurzes Nachthemd und streifte es ihr über den Kopf.  
Nachdem sie ihres Nachthemdes entledigt war zog sie ihm das Ober – und Unterteil seines Pygiamas aus und liebkoste seine Brust.  
Nach einer Weile drehte er Ran auf den Rücken und drückte sie sanft aufs Bett. Er küsste ihren Hals und streichelte ihre Brüste. Sie wurde feucht und Shinichi begann vorsichtig in sie einzudringen.  
„Hab ich dir wehgetan?" fragte er besorgt als er sah, dass Ran kurz schmerzlich die Augen schloss.  
„Nein. Es hat nur einwenig gepiekst aber jetzt ist es vorbei." antwortete sie beruhigend.  
Sie strich ihm über den Rücken und drückte ihn leicht an sich.  
Er begann sich vorsichtig zu bewegen und stieß sanft sein Glied immer wieder in ihre Scheide. Ran begann zu stöhnen und Shinichi bewegte sich schneller.  
Ran stöhnte noch mehr und krallte sich in seinen Rücken. Er biss kurz die Zähne zusammen und küsste ihre Brüste. Sie drehte ihn auf den Rücken und setzte sich auf ihn. Langsam begann sie auf und ab zu wippen was ihr große Lust bereitete. Shinichi gefiel es auch und umklammerte ihre Hüfte, um ihr ein wenig zu helfen.  
Sie stütze sich auf seine Brust und wippte weiter und weiter. Shinichi fasste mit einer Hand eine ihrer Brüste und begann sie leicht zu kneten, was ein weiteres Stöhnen aus Ran's Mund entlockte. Er umschloss ihren Rücken und küsste wobei er sie gleichzeitig umdrehte und begann von hinten in sie einzudringen. Ran hielt sich am Bettanfang fest, um nicht von seinen kraftvollen Stößen umzukippen. Shinichi begann leise zu stöhnen, da diese Position ihn sehr erregte und die Innenseite von Ran's Scheide immer wieder auf seine Eichelspitze traf.  
Ihre Körper wurden heiß und sie begannen schon leicht zu schwitzen, als Ran wieder am Zug war und ihn wieder auf den Rücken warf. Shinichi lächelte und nahm sie freudig entgegen.  
Sie setzte sie auf ihn und wippte dieses Mal ausgiebiger was Shinichi sehr gefiel. Nach einer Weile drehte sie sich um, sodass sie mit dem Rücken zu seinem Gesicht saß und begann leicht kleine Kreise mit seinem Glied in ihrer Scheide zu machen. Als sie 10 oder 15 Kreise gemacht hatte setzte sie Shinichi auf und umarmte sie. Er griff nach ihren Brüsten und fing an sie durchzukneten. Ran lehnte sich zurück und genoss seine Bewegungen. Langsam glitt seine linke Hand nach unten und berührte ihren Kitzler. Er begann ihn zu reiben und daran herumzudrehen was Ran lustvoll aufstöhnen ließ. Sie fasste seine Hand die sich an ihrer Scheide zu schaffen machte und sagte lächelnd:  
„Hey, Hilfsmittel sind unfair."  
Shinichi lachte und verstärkte seine Bewegungen die er gerade machte. Ran durchströmten Lustgefühle die sie noch nie in ihrem Leben gespürt hatte und bat ihn nicht aufzuhören.  
Er merkte wie er seinem Orgasmus immer näher kam, doch er hoffte noch eine Weile durchzuhalten damit er Ran zum Höhepunkt bringen konnte. Diese war auch schon kurz davor und umschloss seinen Nacken mit ihren Händen wobei Shinichi's Glied noch mehr an ihrer Scheide rieb was wiederum ihn um den Verstand brachte. Es dauerte nicht mehr lange und Ran bekam ihren Orgasmus und kurz darauf auch Shinichi.  
Glücklich und froh kuschelten sie sich aneinander und schliefen ein.

ENDE


End file.
